Before You Walk Out Of My Life
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: "I'm not jealous, I'm hurt. You're not just leaving Ring of Honor, Eddie. You're leaving me." Roddy/Eddie. Roddy/Adam. Davey/Eddie.


**A/N: I was randomly caught up in my Roddy/Eddie feels one night and this fic was born.**

**I liked writing Eddie and Davey as main characters for the first time.**

**I enjoyed writing this and I hope that you like it as well! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers, they belong to Ring of Honor and TNA. If I owned Roddy, Eddie, Adam, or Davey, I'd be the happiest woman in the world and I'd never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Before You Walk Out Of My Life**

* * *

It's the night before Eddie Edwards wrestles his last match in Ring of Honor. Most of the roster is out celebrating with him at the hotel bar. Everyone is having a good time. Well, _mostly _everyone is having a good time. Strangely, the only person not enjoying himself is Eddie's best friend, Roderick Strong. Roddy is sitting at a table in a secluded corner and idly peeling the label off of his beer bottle. He's shaking his head at how _happy _that everyone seems. Roderick goes by the bar to order one last beer and he bumps into Eddie.

"And here I thought that you were avoiding me," Eddie sarcastically comments.

"I'm not avoiding you," Roddy argues.

"You just haven't been near me or said five words to me all night," Eddie replies.

"I didn't want to monopolize your time," Roderick lies.

"Cut the bullshit, Roddy. Tell me what your problem is," Eddie says.

Roddy frowns. "It doesn't matter, Eddie. You're leaving, so . . . "

"There it is. You're pissed that I'm leaving," Eddie realizes.

Roderick wants to correct Eddie and tell him that _pissed_ isn't quite the right word. Instead, he gulps down his beer and asks his bartender for his check. Roddy pays his tab and he turns to make a hasty retreat. Roderick only takes a few steps before he feels Eddie's hand land on his shoulder. He could easily remove Eddie's hand and walk away from him, but the unusually somber look in Eddie's eyes stops him.

"We need to talk," Eddie remarks.

"No, we don't," Roderick disagrees.

"I'm serious. Let's go up to your room," Eddie suggests.

"And leave your party early?" Roddy asks.

"Cole and Steen are entertaining everyone. No one will even realize that we've left," Eddie responds.

"I bet that Davey will," Roderick mutters in a mocking tone.

"Don't be like that," Eddie reprimands.

* * *

The elevator ride up to Roddy's room is filled with thick and tense silence. The actual two minute ride feels like twenty minutes. Roderick takes a deep breath and he flops down onto the bed when he and Eddie make it to his room. Eddie sits down on the other side of the bed, making sure to leave a little bit of distance between himself and Roddy.

"When I first told you that I was going to TNA, you seemed like you were actually happy for me," Eddie mentions.

"I _am _happy for you. You're moving on to bigger and better things and that's great. You deserve it," Roddy tells him.

"So what's wrong, then? Are you jealous or something?" Eddie guesses.

"I'm not jealous, I'm _hurt_. You're not _just_ leaving Ring of Honor, Eddie. You're leaving _me_," Roderick expresses.

"That's not how it is. You're making it seem personal. It's just business," Eddie explains.

"Well, it feels really fucking personal," Roddy informs him with a pained expression on his face.

"Don't look at me that way, Roddy. Like you feel _that _way toward me now," Eddie warns.

"Eddie, I—"

Eddie cuts him off. "Fuck, Roddy! You know that I've wanted you since I first met you. You always turned me down and acted uninterested. Don't tell me that you have feelings for me now."

"But I need to get this off of my chest. I may never get the chance again," Roderick says.

"You have Adam and I have Davey. I'm leaving too. Nothing good will come from you baring your soul to me," Eddie declares.

"I get that it's too little, too late. But Eddie, I love you," Roddy admits for the first time out loud.

Eddie has wanted Roderick to utter those words for what feels like forever. Despite the improbable circumstances, Eddie feels butterflies in his stomach from Roddy's confession. Roderick has moved closer to Eddie on the bed and their hands are now only inches apart. Roddy interlaces their hands before he slowly moves his fingers up and down Eddie's arm. There are goose bumps where Roderick touches. Eddie gently breaks the contact.

"We can't," Eddie objects.

"Adam will understand and Davey never has to find out," Roderick whispers.

Eddie shakes his head. "It's going to be hard enough for me to go tomorrow. It will be even more difficult if I get a taste of what being with you is like."

"We may never get this chance again. I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering 'what if'. I know that I don't deserve you because I could have _always _had you. I could have called you mine a long time ago. I was so focused on the fact that I didn't _want _you that I never realized how much I _needed _you," Roddy responds.

Eddie knows that he should leave, but he can't make his legs move. Roderick wraps his arms around Eddie's neck and he leans in tentatively. He wants to give Eddie time to change his mind if he really wants to. Roddy covers Eddie's lips with his own once he knows that Eddie won't run away. He very slowly explores every inch of Eddie's mouth. Roderick closes his eyes and he tries to commit Eddie's taste to memory. It's a mix of beer, mint, and just signature _Eddie_.

Eddie imagination didn't do Roddy justice at all. Roderick's kiss is passionate and perfect. Roddy pulls away and he rests his forehead against Eddie's. It's a simple gesture, but it's the most intimate thing that they've ever experienced with each other. They gaze into each other's eyes and it's clear that they're in love. Roddy unbuttons Eddie's shirt before sliding off his own.

"We don't have that much time," Eddie reminds Roderick.

"I know," Roddy replies solemnly.

Roderick wishes that he had all night to properly worship Eddie's body. They take off each other's pants quickly. Roddy grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from his bag before he rejoins Eddie on the bed. He flips Eddie onto his back and he leaves a trail of kisses from his neck to his lower back. Eddie moans in pleasure and _slight _pain when Roderick brings his hand across his ass. Roddy massages the meaty flesh before he parts his cheeks. He slips his tongue in and licks up and down the crack.

"Fuck, Roddy!" Eddie exclaims.

Roddy runs his tongue along the sensitive rim of his hole and Eddie arches his back at the feeling. Roderick coats two of his fingers with a generous amount of lube in order to speed things up. He replaces his tongue with his slick fingers. Eddie takes a deep breath and his body relaxes. Roddy is able to spread his fingers into a 'V' shape with little discomfort to Eddie. Roderick loves how warm and soft that Eddie feels. Roddy bangs his curved fingers inside until Eddie is adequately stretched. He makes sure that his fingertips caress Eddie's special spot gently.

"Enough teasing! Fuck me, Roddy!" Eddie demands.

Roderick removes his fingers and he flips Eddie around so that he's on his back. He opens the condom with his teeth and he rolls it on in record time. Roddy spreads Eddie's legs before he gets in between them. Roderick takes a minute to admire how perfect that Eddie looks beneath him. After encouragement from Eddie, Roddy slides inside. Both men groan at the intrusion. Despite Eddie's impatience, Roderick wants to take his time. He pulls out completely before slowly entering Eddie again.

"Damn. You feel amazing," Roddy praises.

Eddie nods in agreement. Eddie and Davey have a healthy sex life, but being with Roddy feels different. It's like Roderick is satisfying Eddie in a way that only _he _can. Eddie grabs on to Roddy's shoulders and tightly clutches him. Their bodies are as close as they can possibly be, but it's still not quite close _enough_. Roderick makes swift, short thrusts and Eddie's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Shit, Roddy," Eddie grunts.

Roddy can feel Eddie's orgasm approaching, so he slows down his movements. He's not ready for this to be over yet. Roderick bends down and he buries his face into Eddie's sweaty neck. He licks the delicate, salty skin there and Eddie quivers at the sensation. Every stroke and every lick from Roddy is hurtling Eddie toward climax. Roderick feels so connected to Eddie during this moment and he doesn't ever want it to end.

Part of Roderick wants to delay Eddie's ecstasy, but the other part of him just wants to make Eddie feel good. Roddy changes the angle of his hips and the head of his cock hits Eddie's prostate dead on. A guttural noise slips out of Eddie's mouth. Roderick looks directly into Eddie's eyes as he continues stimulating that special spot. Eddie digs his fingernails into Roddy's upper back and he bites his lip to swallow his loud moans. Roderick loves how out of control that Eddie looks.

"You look so hot, so fucking perfect like this, Eddie," Roderick whispers.

Eddie wants to tell Roddy that he loves him and he wants to thank him for the incredible high that he's feeling. However, the only sound that Eddie is capable of making is a content whimper as he cums. His body shudders uncontrollably and he involuntarily clenches his internal muscles. Roderick can't fight his orgasm off. He kisses Eddie fervently as he shoots his load. Both men are panting and sweating profusely. Roddy remains inside Eddie until he's no longer erect. He rolls over and he lays right beside Eddie. Roderick captures his lips for a few brief, final kisses.

"I have to go," Eddie announces.

"I know," Roderick says.

They don't have to look at each other to know that they're both fighting back tears. Eddie slips out of the bed and he gathers his clothing. He wants to take a quick shower before he heads back to Davey. He goes into the bathroom and he half expects Roderick to follow after him. Eddie washes his body and then he puts his clothes back on. He walks out of the bathroom and he looks at Roddy one last time.

"I love you, Roddy. I always will," Eddie tells him.

Roddy nods. "I love you too, Eddie. I'm gonna miss you."

* * *

"Where the hell were you? I left you like five messages," Davey greets Eddie as he comes through the door.

"I was watching a movie with Roddy. My phone died, so I couldn't get back to you," Eddie lies smoothly.

Davey rolls his eyes. "Of course you left your _own_ party to hang out with him."

"You can't wait to leave ROH. You don't have anything keeping you here—"

"I'm not forcing you to leave, Eddie. If you want to stay here with Roddy, there's nothing stopping you," Davey snaps.

"That's not what I'm saying! I'm just pointing out that leaving ROH is harder for me because my best friend is still here. I just wanted to spend some time with Roddy," Eddie explains.

"I just don't want you to resent me. I want to make sure that you won't have any regrets," Davey comments.

"I could never resent you and I don't have any regrets. I love you, Davey. And I'm ready for us to move on with the rest of our life," Eddie assures him.

"That's good to hear," Davey replies as he kisses Eddie.

* * *

Adam saw Roddy and Eddie leave the bar together earlier and he wasn't surprised by that. He has left Roderick a few text messages and he's not shocked that they go unanswered. He's sitting in Kevin's room idly watching TV when his phone vibrates. He expects it to be Roddy, so he's taken by surprise when he sees that Eddie has left him a text message.

Eddie: Take care of Roddy for me.

Adam: Of course.

Eddie: He might be an ass and push you away, but he needs you.

Adam: I'll be there for him. I love him.

Eddie: He loves you too. Don't forget that.

Adam: I won't.

Adam planned on staying with Kevin for the night and giving Roddy some space. He knows how Roderick feels about Eddie and he's aware that he has been taking Eddie leaving very personally. He unplugs his phone from the charger and he gathers his belongings. Adam takes the elevator up to Roddy's room and he uses the extra key Roderick gave him earlier to open the door. Roddy's back is to the door, but Adam can tell by his body language that he's not sleeping. Adam slips underneath the blankets and joins Roderick in bed.

"Are you ok?" Adam gently asks.

"I will be. I'll admit that he's taking a piece of my heart away with him as he walks out of my life. But most of my heart is here with you," Roddy answers.

"I know that I can't compare to Eddie, but—"

Roderick places a finger to Adam's lips. "Don't say that. You're the best man that I know, Adam. I love you for who _you _are."

"There's going to be a huge void in your life without Eddie. I just want to make you happy. I want to be enough for you," Adam declares.

"You're more than enough. Eddie is out of my system now. The fact that you're here with me is already making the pain go away a little bit," Roddy admits.

Adam smiles. "I love you, Roderick."

"I love you, too," Roderick echoes.

* * *

**A/N: I really love writing all 4 of these guys and I plan on writing more of them!**

**I feel like Eddie and Roddy's story isn't quite finished here.**

**I'm thinking of adding a sequel to this, but I'm not sure when.**

**I look forward to hearing all of your thoughts! **


End file.
